1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to simultaneously providing a multi-video summary about a certain object via images captured by a plurality of imaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network video surveillance system allows a user to monitor various environments such as roads, buildings, factories, etc. for certain purposes, such as security reasons, via video recording apparatuses such as network cameras.
The network video surveillance system may receive, via a transmission network, a video captured by a monitoring camera. A user may directly monitor security circumstances through a monitor or store the video in a digital video recorder (DVR), network video recorder (NVR), or VMS format and search through the stored video later.
However, when such a network video surveillance system is used, a user may not be able to directly monitor required areas and analyze captured videos due to use of an increased number of monitoring cameras. Also, a time for searching through stored videos may rapidly increase depending on the number of monitoring cameras. Accordingly, there is a need for a new search technology, and thus, a video synopsis/summary technology has been developed.
The video summary technology may be used to summarize a long video and provide a compressed video so that a user may efficiently search a video.